heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-21 Sue bumps into Hellboy
Sue Storm has just finished her 'work day' and is leaving the clinic, waving to those still inside before turning to walk briskly down the sidewalk. It's well after sunset, and even though New York has changed a LOT over the past several years, Hell's Kitchen is still not the safest place to be. Despite this, though, the blonde woman looks like she hasn't got a care in the world. Hellboy is exiting a very authentic celtic pub not too far from the clinic. It might that Sue has seen it once or twice - enough Gaelic and mystical markings on the inside and out to be one of those cut-rate mass marketed family frindly place. The large red demon is carring a single stuffed paper bag filled to the brim. Cigar screwed into the corner of his mouth, slight jingling from the trenchcoat, and big clomping boots and you have the very demonic vision of Sue's lack of care. Sue Storm has indeed seen the aforementioned pub, but, as she turned to look at a passing car, she SOMEHOW doesn't notice the huge, red, jingly, clompy, bag-bearing DEMON in her path. And she walks right into him, bouncing off and falling onto her behind on the sidewalk with a surprised "Oof!" Hellboy blinks at the woman who fell down because of him and he sits the bag down and offers a hand..the huge right hand, specifically, "Oh jeeze lady, I'm sorry!!" he says, velvet deep new york accent at work there, "I didn't even see ya there. I was just in my own head, are you ok?" he asks, legitmately concerned. Sue Storm actually starts laughing as she sits on ... well, a few inches above the sidewalk. "I'm fine, really," she starts, then she looks up at the hand and the person apologizing and offering to help her up. Her eyes go wide in momentary surprise, but there's none of the fear that usually follows the surprise. She simply accepts the hand being offered so she can climb back to her feet. "And I'm sorry too, I really should have been watching where I was going." Hellboy nods, shrugs, "Yeah well..no one's ever expecting to walk into a big red wall until they do. It happens." he offers his left hand, "Name's Hellboy, I uh, work for the guys upstairs.." and he motions off in the general direction of the SHEILD hellicarrier which isn't usually hard to miss if you're near it. "So don't think nothin' of it." Sue Storm ahhs and nods as well, dusting herself off even though it's completely unnecessary. "Yeah, true. The wall I'm used to walking into is more of a ... University of Texas orange." She shakes the big red guy's offered left hand and introduces herself, though as often as not her necklace is enough of a giveaway. "Susan Storm. And... the guys upstairs? I didn't realize the Soyuz space station didn't regularly employ people Earthside." Yes, she's being intentionally obtuse as an attempt at being humorous. Hellboy catches on without missing a beat, "Well you know the Russians..they have to make sure ALL their property is red. Gets to be a drag I tell ya.." he trails off with a grin. "Texas Orange..I've heard about that fella. Wouldn't mind takin' him out for a keg or two." he says with a chuckle and takes a draw off of his cigar, "So what's got ya in hell's kitch, Suzie?" Sue Storm smiles more widely at the informal 'Suzie'. This guy's reminding her of Ben already, sense of humor and everything. "You know, you should totally do that. He doesn't get out and relax as much as he used to, you know?" Then he asks about her being in Hell's Kitchen. "Oh, I volunteer at the clinic next block over. It's a good way to pass the time while things have been quiet on the western front." Hellboy knocks on a bus bench and cracks it a little. He looks down and grunts, shaking is head, "Well, knock on wood anyway." he glances down, picks up two or three of the bigger slpinters. Could help down the line. Anyway, "I definitely will..just gotta let him know I'm coming so he doesn't run around finding a priest or some magical badass that's just gonna tell him I'm one of the good guys. That'll cut down on drinkin' time." he nods though, "Good on ya for helpin' out though." Sue Storm blinks in mild surprise as the red-skinned man knocks on the bus bench in a very Ben-like manner. "Well, I'm happy to schedule the 'play date' if you want. Maybe I can even be the designated driver for you both." And hopefully keep collateral damage to a minimum. Hellboy thinks about that, "that's..that's a very good idea. Because I usually don't drive when I go out drinking, but then weird things happen like me picking fights with statues, or saving some fleeing mystical royalty from a randy uncle or somethin'" he pauses, "I'd really like to avoid that sometime." Sue Storm blinks and can't stop herself from laughing lightly. "Picking fights with /statues/? As ... silly as it sounds, I have to admit it would definitely be something to see." She puts one hand over her mouth to stop the fit of giggles. "Sorry. Just the mental image." Hellboy shrugs, "Hey, you get a little tipsy, you wanna ask a lady to dance." he takes a deep drag from his cigar, "Only one lady my size that's out about in town, and she likes to wade through the water..." Sue Storm has another fit of giggles at the mental image that THAT creates. "Now I want to know which statue that was. And was she a good dancer?" Hellboy motions in the direction of Ellis Island, "That away, and she didn't dance as much stand there and look perturbed. Maybe the harbol patrol laugh their asses off for a good twenty minutes.' Sue Storm laughs again even as her eyes go wide. "You didn't! Oh, you and Ben will get along /famously/, I think. Sounds like you were really lucky that that didn't end up on YouTube." Though if it did, she might just have to do some quick searches when she gets home. Hellboy shrugs, "It could..Urban Legend courts Lady Librty..or something like that. Though be damned if she didn't wink and tell me "maybe next time.." so who knows." Sue says, "Oh, heavens. Yes, I'll most definitely be a designated driver, if only to protect the city's statuary." She can't stop from grinning up at Hellboy. "So. What day would work for you? We can go pick you up." Hellboy thinks about this, "Oh just about any day that ends in Y would work. Just let me know where to be and I'll make sure I'm there." he says, almost no hesitation. This could be fun. "That sounds good. Here, do you have a cell phone? I can give you a call when Ben's on board to go out." It might take a bit of convincing to get the frequently unhappy orange guy to agree, and Sue knows it. Hellboy nods, "Oh yeah it's ###-###-#### and we'll be all set to go." (what, do you think you log readers out there are gonna text bomb Hellboy? Pshaw!) Sue Storm pulls her Starkphone from her cardigan pocket and hastily enters the numbers that Hellboy rattles off so she doesn't lose them. "Got it. I'm already getting the feeling that this is going to be a LOT of fun. See you again soon?" She smiles up at the demon-man. Hellboy smiles at the pretty blonde and doesn't know if she's taken or not, but for the second he doesn't care. It's not creepy, but flirty. "Suzie, I sure as hell hope so." Sue Storm chuckles and nods. "I hope so too. It's really gonna rely on Ben, though." Sue frequently wonders about the goings on between herself and Reed, but she'd probably identify herself as 'taken' if asked. "Okay, Hellboy, I've got to get going. Be good, and watch yourself around the weeping angel statues. I hear they don't like dancing." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs